Wendy and Mabel: Mystery Twins
by deathgivr
Summary: What if dipper and Wendy swapped places. So did Pacifica and Robbie. Rated t cause romance like kissing and one teeny weeny swear word. Read on to find out more. The chapters will be GF episodes mixed up. Into the bunker at the end. Crush the wendip fans. NOT!
1. Prologue

Me and my sister Mabel were going up north to our great uncle's house. It was a tourist trap name the Mystery Shack. The real mystery was actually why anyone actually came here. It was gonna be the same boring routine all day one day when a bus pulled up and Stan came running up and asked someone something. I heard a voice say "Yeah, sure Mr pines. How much is the pay?" he asked. When he came in Gruncle Stan exclaimed to us "This your new employee Dipper Corduroy." He was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. Mabel caught me looking at him. I was head over heels in love with him. Then Mabel exclaimed as soon as he left, "UH OH, SOMEBODIES IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" "S-shut up Mabel, as if." I replied with a elbow to her stomach.

**A/N: Sorry guys, my first fanfic. Soryy that the chapters to short. Next one will be longer. I promise. Review, fave and follow!**


	2. Mabel's new boyfriend, Norman

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys masked faller here. This chapter is based on the first Gravity falls episode 'Tourist Trapped'. Basically the stuff that's different is Soos gives ****Wendy ****a pickaxe and a baseball bat. And its only half cos my document was overfilling. So yeah, enjoy….. Buh-Bye readers. :D**

It was a normal day at the shack. when I say that I mean that there is Mabel flirting to a random boy from God knows where, Soos is fixing stuff (as usual) and Dipper was at the counter. Next to the counter there was Mabel's letter. A guy picked it up and read it out loud. "Do you like me? Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.". Behind a row of Stan bobble heads, Mabel whispered "I rigged it. He he he."

"Mabel, I know you're going through your 'Boys crazy phase, but I think you are overdoing it on the crazy part." "Pffffft. What NOOOOOOOOOO. Dipper this is our first time away from home, I have a chance to have an epic summer romance."

Suddenly Gruncle Stan came through the door, "Look alive people, I need someone to hang these signs in the spooky part of the woods."

"Not it." We said in unison. "Uh also not it" said Soos. "Nobody asked you Soos." "Dipper I need you to hang these signs up."

"I would but I-I can't reach them."

"Fine. Eenie meenie minie-YOU!" he said pointing to me. I grumbled a response and went to do it.

"Ugh, Gruncle Stan, nobody believes me." I said simultaneously nailing in a sign. I went to another tree. When I hit it with the hammer. It made a hollow metallic sound. I tapped it again. Upon opening there was a control- well thing. I pushed two of the switches. Suddenly the ground opened. Inside was a red book with something gold on it. I picked it up and blew of the dust. Opening it I read the first page aloud. "I have spent many years studying the secrets of Gravity Falls Oregon."  
>"Floating eyeballs, vampires, cursed doors-"<p>

"HELLLO!" said Mabel. "Whatcha reading there?" "Uh-uh nothing!" I said quickly hiding the book behind my back

"Uh-uh nothing," she imitated "are you really not going to tell me?"

In the shack, I was about to read her the book when the doorbell rang. I was surprised. "Welp, time to spill the beans. Beans. This girl got a date!" She rushed to the door and introduced us to her boyfriend. "Family, meet my new boyfriend Norman!" "Sup" he said. "Sup" said Gruncle Stan and I at the same time. "norman are you bleeding." "Uh-uh no its jam." He said while the 'jam' dripped of his cheek. "You like jam? I love jam! Look at this! We met in the cemetery. He is reeeeeeeeeeally deep." She said. When they left I was sure that Norman was a zombie. I checked in my newfound journal. "due to their pale skin and bad attitudes, zombies are normally mistaken for TEENAGERS!" I said. "Mabel, Norman's a ZOMBIE!"

**A/N: I know dramatic ending! Expect chap 3 in like a week or so. I just have much schoolwork so yeah. That's why there's two chapters in a row. So yeah Buh-Bye! :D**


End file.
